


Travel

by wretchedXwriter



Category: Doctor Who, Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Crossover, Gen, help i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedXwriter/pseuds/wretchedXwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was the little prince suddenly gripped with wanderlust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo, this story was originally posted at FF.net under the same username, but I decided to post it here as well as a sad attempt to motivate me to get to writing more. I don't know if it's really going to work??? but it's nice to have a change of place sometimes. Idk. Anyway, blah blah blah, I love the Little Prince and I love Doctor Who and I wondered why Monsieur Prince wished to leave his comfortable little planet.

Wasn't this an interesting turn of events? He really was counting on today to be ordinary. Wake up, clean out the volcanoes (even the one that was inactive, because one never knows what may happen, no?), tend to his flower, and watch a few sunsets perhaps. But this, well. He barely finished cleaning out his volcanoes when the strangest sound came out of nowhere. It was a whirring, grinding sort of sound. He'd never heard anything even close to a sound such as this on his little planet. He looked behind him as the source of the strange noise made itself known. It was a curious bright blue box that seemed to fade in and out of sight, but it was getting clearer each time it faded in. The little prince put down the broom he used to clean his volcanoes and slowly approached the box as it faded completely onto his little planet and the noise stopped. Before he was close enough to reach for the handle of the door, it swung open and out popped the head of a tall man with an angular face (he was all chin and cheekbones, really). He looked around with a laugh and a bewildered look.

"Hello, there! Did I scare you? Quite sorry if I did, wasn't planning on landing here, you see. Er, speaking of, where exactly is here?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"You're on my planet," the little prince replied, watching the strange man look around him. "Who are you?"

"Oh dear, where are my manners, of course! I'm the Doctor. And you?"

This man, this... Doctor. He seemed eccentric, but pleasantly so. "I'm the Little Prince." The Doctor nodded his head and proceeded to circle the Little Prince's planet. The young boy started following him.

"Excuse me, you said this was your... planet. Yes?"

"Yes."

"It's rather, erm, small, don't you think?"

"It's big enough for me. Why would I need a big planet all for myself?"

"Well, that's-" the Doctor stopped walking and turned around slowly. "Quite right, actually." He acquired a pondering look on his face and stood there for a while before asking the Prince, "What do you do on this planet? For fun?"

The Little Prince began listing down the chores he did everyday, from the volcanoes to the flower under her glass globe to watching sunsets- multiple times, if he ever wanted to.

"Chores? Well that's no fun! Although I do agree with the sunsets, very lucky, you are. Pretty things. But have you ever thought about traveling?" He asked the Prince seriously.

"Travel? I couldn't leave! I have my flower to attend to. And my volcanoes, someone has to clean them out. Besides, I'd miss the sunsets." Even as he said these things, a strange sensation built up in his stomach. It was... what was it?

"But imagine the things you could see! Even better: The things you could do! Ha ha! Meet new people, have adventures, risk your life! Beautiful, wonderful, amazing things that you could be doing and seeing and learning and experiencing, do you really want to spend the rest of your life here doing the same things everyday? Live a little, have some fun!" The Doctor exclaimed, twirling about as he spoke, gesturing wildly until the Little Prince grew dizzy just watching him. "You could come with me. In my TARDIS. I'll show you places so amazing and terrible you'll never want to sit still again."

Excitement. That was the feeling. The idea of traveling brought such wondrous thoughts and emotions that he was tempted to say yes, he wanted to travel. But... what about his home? What would other worlds be like? He had no idea what might happen. Would they have volcanoes? Sunsets? Flowers, even (dare he think it?) more beautiful than his own? Dreadful baobab trees? The feeling of apprehension and excitement almost cancelled each other out. He decided to speak the truth.

"Doctor, I am sure that if I were to travel with you, I would have a fantastic time. But- I can't leave. I'm not ready. I have things here that need me, and who knows what might happen if I left for too long? Would you leave someone behind if you knew how helpless they really were?" He looked up at the Doctor solemnly.

The Doctor's features dropped at that, very slightly. He suddenly looked much, much older than he had seemed originally. "You're right, I suppose I was being selfish," he said quietly, more to himself, it seemed. Then his lips curled up into a smile. "There's always next time, eh?"

"Perhaps, Doctor. If I am ready."

"Well, then. I'll be on my way. Off to see sparkling waterfalls and a bottomless abyss and glittering mountains!" He said as he made his way back to his peculiar blue box. "Goodbye, my dear little prince. Take care of your rose," he said with a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Doctor. I'm sure you'll find someone else who would like to travel with you," replied the little prince. For in that moment, the Doctor, despite all of his talk about adventure and fun, suddenly appeared to be very very lonely.

The Doctor gave one more quick smile before closing the door to his box and leaving very much the same way he had appeared. The little prince stared at the spot for a while before shaking his head and went back to his chores. But the whole time he went through his daily routine (quite behind now) he couldn't shake that feeling of excitement twisting his stomach. Someday. Yes, definitely. How soon, he didn't know. But he knew that when he was ready, with or without the Doctor in his blue box.

He would travel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please help me because my writing is shit right now, gomen.


End file.
